


Simple Things

by Frosted_Iron



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Minor Angst, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 02:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frosted_Iron/pseuds/Frosted_Iron
Summary: Years have passed and Yuki Judai has found himself longing for the simple things in life. For normality.A quick post-canon drabble that delves a bit into Judai's mind as time passes him by. May be a prolouge  for a series if I get around to writing it.





	Simple Things

It was the simple things that tended to mean the most to him. Simple things- everyday things. Like making breakfast, washing the dishes, taking out the trash, even brushing his teeth.

 

It was little actions like this that grounded him. Gave him the sensation of being human again. Of being normal.

 

But these moments never lasted long. It was merely minutes before the voices echoed again inside his head. Before the other soul within him stirred.

 

There was only so long that Yuki Judai could escape reality. Only a short reprieve of the overwhelming evidence that his life was anything but normal.

 

It’s not like he regretted his decision to merge with Yubel. No, it had definitely been the right thing to do. But a part of him longed for the simpler days when all he had to worry about was sleeping and skipping class. 

 

His life was different now, filled to the brim with travel and adventures. It seemed like everyday there was another problem - another potentially world-ending disaster. Another being misusing their powers and bringing nothing but pain and sadness upon the worlds that Judai was tasked with watching over.

 

Years had passed. It had been a long time since Judai had lost count of the catastrophes he had stopped. Lost count of the times that he was too late, though those burned into his mind. 

 

It had been years and the world was changing around him. The people changed, the cities grew and buildings towered above him with increasing altitude. The world kept turning.

 

There were still dishes and laundry to be done. There was breakfast to cook, the cat to feed, the apartment to clean. The world kept turning as if nothing had changed. 

 

But everything had. The photographs on his wall were evidence of this. The photos of his friends long since passed on. The photographs of people he had met in the years following their death. The ones after that. It was like a chronological story of his life. Of everyone he had lost. 

 

Everything changed. The world was glittering and new, alive and thriving with little knowledge of the dangers they were constantly facing. That was a good thing, though. It was better for them not to know. No one needed to bear the burden of catastrophe and death. 

 

Judai could bear that alone. And Judai would.

 

But doing the little things helped to ease the cacophony of thoughts and memories in his mind. Doing the little things grounded him, reminded him of what it meant to be human. 

 

These moments never lasted long though, and the nagging pull in the back of his mind signaled their end for the moment.

 

_ Judai, do you feel that? _ Yubel’s voice echoed within his mind. 

 

“Yes.” And with ease from decades of practice, Judai unfurled their wings and flew into the sky. “Let’s do this.”


End file.
